Large scale integrated circuit chips such as microprocessors use circuits such as sequential logic circuits to implement many different types of logic functions. (As used herein, the term “chip,” or die, refers to a piece of a material, such as a semiconductor material, that includes a circuit such as an integrated circuit or a part of an integrated circuit.) It is becoming ever more important to save power in chips, for example, with mobile applications or in other relatively low power environments. Unfortunately, as integrated circuits become larger and greater performance demands are placed on the chips, it is becoming even more difficult to reduce power consumption.